1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric razor and more particularly to a multiple-track electric razor.
2. Prior Art
An electric razor that has two concentric circular shaving surfaces in an external cutting member has been known conventionally. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 41-14339 is one example of this type of electric razor.
In this electric razor, the external cutting member that has hair-entry apertures is provided with, in its shaving surface, a circular partition groove for dividing the shaving surface into inner and outer concentric circular shaving surfaces. The back of the inner and outer shaving surfaces are defined as inner and outer tracks. The internal cutting member, on the other hand, that is used together with the external cutting member, is provided with a plurality of thin-plate-form blades mounted individually on a block formed on the internal cutting member that is rotated by a power source.
More specifically, in this prior art razor, eight angled-U-shape blades are installed in eight grooves formed in radial blocks of the base plate of the internal cutting member. Each one of the angled-U-shape blades has inner and outer cutting edges at the tip ends, and these inner and outer cutting edges are set in the inner and outer tracks of the external cutting member.
When the internal cutting member as described above is used, a plural numbers of thin-plate-form blades must be mounted on the internal cutting member. Welding, pressing, and other works are performed to obtain the internal cutting member. This, however, would cause the blades to be arranged irregularly, and grinding of the blades also takes time. Thus, many parts are required, and a substantial number of steps must be taken to assemble the cutting member and therefore the razors.